Can't lose you
by WilSon98
Summary: Will can't lose Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

Will tried to busy himself as he was pacing back and forth. He couldn't just sit still, and he didn't want to do nothing.

"Will, sweetie try and relax." Adrienne replied.

"I can't." Will shouted.

"Will, don't yell at her." Lucas shouted back.

"I'm sorry. I...I'm just scared. I don't want to sit right now. I need to be with Sonny."

"I know. This is all hard on us." Lucas spoke softly.

"I just don't want to lose him. I can't lose him."

"I know." Lucas walked the few steps to his son and hugged him. He let Will cry on his shoulders.

"I came as soon as I could. What happened?" Someone walked into the waiting room. They all turned around.

"Oh my god Justin. I'm so glad you're back." Adrienne went up to him and hugged him.

"Is everything okay with Sonny?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"No. Everything's not okay." She cried once again. And Justin wrapped his arms around her. Lucas watched as the two of them reconnected.

* * *

Victor paced the mansion in slow steps with a glass of whiskey in hand. His mind flashed back as he remembered when he had one of his guys attack Clyde. He knew he did the right thing to get rid of him. Clyde needed to back down, and he needed to be taught a lesson. And Victor knew that he wasn't going to listen to him. So he had someone straighten him out.

"We made sure there was no steps to be traced. And there was no one watching me. I made sure of that as well." One of his men walked in.

"Clyde deserved it. But Sonny doesn't, he had nothing to do with it. What's done is done. The person that has to pay the price is my nephew. What I want to know is who attacked him. It should have been me." Victor stopped walking and stood at the end of the room looking out from the back doors.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"You've done enough. Right now, I want to be alone." The man left, leaving Victor still standing by the door.

"I'm sorry Sonny. This is all my fault." Victor turned around to leave his glass on the table. He was about to leave the room when Maggie walked in.

"Is it true?" She gasped. As she heard everything that was said between them.

"It is. And I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital." Maggie followed him out the door.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Someone asked through the phone.

"I am." They both hung up.

"Thanks. Hi Will." He disconnected the line after he talked to his mom. He made up his mind and decided to call Will.

"I can't talk right now Paul." Will talked in a disgruntled voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I just. I'm not in a talking mood."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"I'll meet you there."

"Paul, please don't. Now is not a good time."

"I'm already out of my apartment. I'll be there in five minutes." Paul hurriedly left his room. His voice was broken down and his knees were shaking. He hoped that nothing has happened to Will.

* * *

Everyone stood in the waiting room in the hospital. There was a lot of family members and friends in the warmth and comfort of each other. Knowing that Daniel was the one doing the surgery, they knew Sonny was going to be okay. But it is the matter of how the news was going to affect everyone.

"Will!" Paul came out of the elevator and saw him from across.

"Paul, what are you doing here?!" Will asked.

"I told you. I wanted to see how you are doing. What's wrong?"

"I'm not okay." Will broke down in tears again.

"Will? Talk to me Will. What happened?"

"I don't want to lose him. I can't." Will sat down. Paul sat next to him and gently rubbed his back.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sonny, he was attacked."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The memories are highlighted in bold and italicized so there is no confusion.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What happened?" Paul asked with a shock look on his face.

"I don't know. I'm just worried. I just hope nothing happens to him." Will got up and paced the floor once again.

"Me too." Paul got up as well.

"Want a coffee?" Will poured himself a cup.

"Sure. Thanks." Paul said as Will handed him a cup.

"You're welcome. Any news on your mom coming to Salem?"

"Uh, yeah. I talked to her earlier. She's coming next week. How long has Sonny been in surgery?"

"He's been in there for a couple of hours. I just can't wait any more. It's too much."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Paul gently rubbed his back again.

"I'm actually kind of glad that you're here." Will managed to say.

"And why is that?" Paul asked with a smile.

"You know how to make me feel better."

"Well, you know, I try. Don't expect it to happen again though." Paul laughed jokingly. Will laughed.

"Thank you. Right now, I just hope Sonny wakes up. I can't live without him. I don't know what I would do without him." Will broke down once again.

"It's going to be okay. He's going to be fine." Will moved his arms from his sides and hugged Paul. Adrienne stood off to the side as she watched the two of them hugging. She slowly walked up to them.

"Hey Will, how are you holding up?" She wiped away the dampness of her tears.

"Not that great." He released himself from Paul's grasp and sat down. Adrienne sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

"He's going to get through this." Will rested his head against her shoulders and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He didn't get that much sleep last night and he needed it. Paul walked off and slowly made his way to the waiting room. There was no one in the room so he closed the door. He walked around not knowing how he is going to make it through the rest of the day. He stopped when he remembered when he saw Sonny the first time in a long time.

_**"Paul what are you doing here?"**_

_**"I had surgery."**_

_**"What...oh, right your shoulder." Sonny gave a half smile.**_

_**"Yeah. And I saw you coming through here and I had to see you. Why are we talking?" Paul reached for Sonny and let his lips fall onto Sonny's.**_

_**"What are you doing? What if someone sees us?" Sonny pulled back.**_

_**"They won't." He kissed him once again. Paul responded back with a little more force when Sonny moved closer to him.**_

_**"I can't." Sonny pulled back.**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"I can't Paul."**_

_**"Come to my room later so we can talk." And that was it**._ Paul found himself sitting on the floor in the room and crying. He set his head back against the wall thinking of the time when Sonny proposed to him.

_**"I love you Paul, you mean everything to me. I know how much your career means to you. And I will support you no matter what."**_

_**"My career is not that important. Nothing is as important as you are to me. I love you Sonny."**_

_**"We have gone through so many things together and I still want to go through it all with you. You make me so happy Paul. Marry me."**_

_**"I can't Sonny. I want us to wait."**_

_**"I don't want to wait around anymore. Who are you the most happy with, me or those girls you pretend to love?"**_

_**"You are important to me Sonny."**_

_**"Then answer this: do you love me?"**_

_**"Of course I do. More than anything."**_

_**"Then marry me."**_

_**"You have made me so happy Sonny. And I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you more than anything. I want to marry you. I just want us to wait for a little while."**_

**"How long would that be?"**

_**"Just until baseball is over."**_

_**"That's in like five months."**_

_**"I know. But, this will all be over soon. And all my time will be focused on you instead of baseball. I promise you, it will be worth it."**_

_**"It better." Sonny said with a smile.**_

_**"It will. I love you." Paul whispered before he leaned closer to Sonny for a kiss.**_

_**"I love you too." Sonny made his way on top of Paul and kissed him softly, before the kisses turned to something more.**_

"Why didn't I say yes. I'm so stupid. I've lost him for good." Paul cried openly as he sat on the floor.

"Paul, are you okay?" He looked up saw Will standing there. Paul got up from the floor and wiped away his tears.

"Yeah. I'm fine. So, is Sonny okay?"

"He's still in surgery. He's been in there for about five hours. I can't wait anymore. I'm going to go crazy."

"Why don't we get some fresh air?"

"Yeah." They both walked out of the waiting room and into the open area.

* * *

Adrienne sat on one of the chairs, with Justin sitting on one side comforting her and Lucas on the other side on his phone. He was texting Sami non stop letting her know about Sonny and the condition that he was in.

"How could they even know him?" Adrienne sobbed.

"It was me. That's how they knew." Victor replied.

"None of this was your fault Victor." Justin came in.

"It was Clyde's undoing and his hillbilly friends of his."

"I bet he was the one that killed EJ. He could have easily gotten to someone else." Lucas intercepted. He looked up from his phone and saw they were looking at him.

"They did. They got to Sonny, to get back at what I did." Victor almost yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just saying in my opinion, that's probably what happened. And Sonny didn't deserve that. He still has his whole life ahead of him with Will and Arianna."

Abigail was off to the side with JJ and her mom. Ben came in and stayed with her as well.

"Chad, I am so sorry. He's going to be fine." Jordan hugged Chad.

"I hope so. He was there for me when I got shot, and I need to be there for him too."

"I understand. You don't want to lose your best friend."

"After everything I did to him, I feel stupid. Not only is he my best friend, but he is my business partner, and I feel like I'm responsible for what I did to him."

"What did you do?"

"I did something that I know I am going to regret for the rest of my life. And I have to live with it."

"What are you talking about Chad? You are an amazing friend. Tell me what happened."

"You're not going to think I'm so amazing after what I tell you Jordan."

"Just tell me Chad. I want to know."

"So do I."

* * *

Will walked around and sat on the bench thinking. Paul joined Will for a walk outside for a breath of fresh air to relax. It was almost Will and Sonny's anniversary and he wanted to do something special. Will let his memory jog back to their wedding.

_**"You are the anchor that doesn't weigh me down. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You and Arianna Grace. I love you both so much. And I will always be there to love and protect you both." Sonny said with tears just under his eyes.**_

_**"I love you so much Sonny. And I will never stop. You mean the world to me. And I want you to know that each and every day."**_

_**"I give you this ring for every cherished memory." Sonny set the ring onto Will's finger.**_

_**"And so I give you my heart." Will set the ring onto Sonny's hand. Their hands were wrapped around each other before they leaned in to kiss.**_

"Will, you okay? Will?" Paul's voice got Will back.

"What, oh yeah. I'm fine." Will cleared his throat.

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's complicated. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Really Will? After what just happened? Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind." Will looked up at Paul and fought the urge to tell Paul what he is really thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: first thing I want to say, today's episode was amazing. The actors were amazing. Second thing, I don't feel sorry for Will after what he just did to Sonny. My heart literally broke watching today's episode. I cried for a full hour. I just hope that Sonny will come out soon. We all need him. When he does, I hope he makes the right choice. Freddie Smith is such an amazing actor. He plays his parts perfectly. Lastly, I won't make this long, this ch. is broken down in parts in different settings. thank you for the amazing reviews. Y'all the best. _

* * *

Chapter 3

"I just. I feel responsible for what happened to Sonny."

"What, why?"

"I never told you this. But I think you should know. Sonny is my husband. And I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Sonny is your husband? You never told me you are married."

"I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how."

"So, all this time you've been lying to me?"

"Yes. I mean no. I told you, I wanted to tell you, but I never had a chance to. I'm sorry." Paul stepped away from Will and sat on the bench.

"You really know your way with words Will." Paul scoffed.

"What did you want me to say?"

"Anything other than the fact that you're both together." They were about to get into a fight when Will's phone rang.

"I have to go. We are not done." Will said before he walked off.

"Oh, yes we are." Paul said quietly to himself. His phone rang and he went back to the direction of the hospital.

* * *

"How's Sonny doing?" Melanie quietly asked her dad when he quickly came out of the OR for something.

"It's hard to tell he's lost a lot of blood."

"I just hope he can get through it."

"Me too. I got to go." Daniel went back into the room. The machine was beeping again and his heart rate was slowing down again.

* * *

"So, what is it Chad?" Jordan asked again.

"You know what, it's nothing."

"Chad, you can tell me. I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Just tell me."

"I sort of blackmailed him." Chad whispered.

"What?!" She whispered harshly.

"That new Club he wanted to build, it was fine. The location was fine and everything. He was so into getting it done. I even gave him a loan for it. Now, he lost it, and I was going to have him pay me back every single penny he took from me."

"You bastard. You will never change." Chad turned around and found Lucas and Justin standing behind him.

"You never changed at all. You're a selfish greedy bastard. You never wanted him to have another Club. You're the one who made him lose everything. Now look where he is. If anybody owes him anything, it's you. This is partially your fault. And I may lose my son because of you. All you care about is yourself." Justin shouted.

"Justin, come on man. He's not worth it."

* * *

"What's wrong? Is Sonny still in surgery?" Will got out of the elevator and walked up to the chairs in the corner.

"He is." Adrienne nodded. Will sat next to her. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

* * *

"Come on Sonny. You can do this. I know you can. You need to make it through not only for your sake, but for Will and Arianna. I have never been so proud of you. You always stood your ground no matter who you were up against, especially me. I love you Sonny." Victor stood in the small church.

"He will make it." Maggie walked up from behind him. He turned around to face her.

"This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault honey. You never knew what was going to happen, neither did I."

"You saved his life."

"I was just doing what I thought I needed to do."

"You are a hero in my book."

"Oh Victor." She hugged him. Even though there was barely a tear in his eyes, he let them fall freely this time.

* * *

"What's the verdict?" Paul asked.

"You donated a generous amount of blood. Thank you."

"I'm glad that I helped out. Sonny means a lot to me."

"How do you know the patient's name?" Maxine asked.

"He was a good friend of mine. He still is. I would do anything to help him. Even give him my blood. How is he doing?"

"His heart rate has been fluctuating, but he is in good hands." She smiled.

"Could I see him? When the surgery is finished, I mean."

"Any friend of Sonny's is welcomed to visit him."

"Thank you."

"Your blood is a perfect match by the way. It should help him get all of the blood he lost."

"How much did he lose, if you don't mind me asking."

"He lost about six units."

"That's a lot. I really hope he pulls through."

"We all do."

* * *

Everyone stood in the open area, waiting. Some of them were sitting on chairs or on the floor. And the rest of them were standing and pacing. They watched the minutes go by slowly. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were all tired and they couldn't wait anymore. Will was impatiently waiting for the results. He didn't know what he would do without him. Will, Adrienne, Lucas and a few others stood by the nurses station. While the rest of them were in the waiting room.

Kayla came out and stood at the counter with Sonny's form. They all stood up and walked towards her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Adrienne asked Kayla. She looked up at all of them trying to find a way to tell them.

* * *

Daniel walked into the waiting room and saw Victor and Maggie. Melanie and Brady were in there as well.

"So, how is he?"

"He's going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but he managed to pull through."

"Oh thank god." Maggie sighed in a huge relief.

"Thank you Daniel." Victor shook his hand.

"You're welcome. If it hadn't been for Maggie applying pressure on the wound, he wouldn't have made it. You saved his life." He smiled at Maggie.

"You both saved his life. You're both heroes in my eyes." Victor smiled.

"I'm so glad he's okay." Melanie walked up to her dad and hugged him.

"Me too."

* * *

"He's going to be fine."

"Oh thank god." Adrienne sighed heavily.

"He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to get a donor with his blood type."

"What do you mean?"

"His blood type is rare and there were already complications with the wound. But it was a good thing we had someone come in. He saved Sonny's life."

"Thank you so much aunt Kayla." Will hugged her.

Everyone else sighed a relief knowing that Sonny is going to be fine. Daniel had returned as did everyone else from the waiting room. Some of them had left as it was getting crowded.

"Can I see him?" Will asked.

"Of course. But he is out if it. He will need a lot of rest." Maxine replied.

"Thank you." Will practically skipped his way into recovery. He opened the door quietly and looked over towards the bed. He nearly keeled over when he saw Sonny lying there. He didn't want to lose him. After everything he has done, he can't lose him. Will walked over towards the bed and sat on the chair next to him.

"It's me. I thought I almost lost you. What were you doing in the Square huh? I can't lose you Sonny. I just can't. I need you, and so does Arianna. We don't know how to laugh without you. We don't know how to have fun without you. I can't work on the finances and the accounting on my own. You're better at it than I am. And who's going to teach Arianna to climb a mountain and go skydiving? I know I can't, I'm too afraid of heights. We both need you Sonny. We can't live without you, and I don't want to lose you again." Will cried softly. He took Sonny's hand in his and kissed the back of his hand.

Just outside the door, Paul stood there wanting to see Sonny. He almost thought he lost him for good. He needed to see him, and make sure that he is okay. His hand moved to the doorknob to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind him. Paul turned around and saw Adrienne.

* * *

Out in the nurses station, everyone else had left, except for Lucas, Justin, Victor, and Maggie. The four of them were relieved that Sonny was doing better.

"It's been a long day." Maggie said.

"It has. I'm just glad that he is going to be okay." Lucas replied. Maggie held on to Victor, knowing that he needed the comfort.

* * *

"I asked you a question."

"I came to check on Sonny."

"Why? Why now?"

"I still love him." Paul said with sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to him? He doesn't need you in his life anymore."

"I know he still needs me."

"Why don't you just leave Paul? You came here for surgery, your arm is better. Just leave. Sonny doesn't want to see you anymore."

"That's not true. And I'm not leaving. Not until I see him." Paul stood his ground.

* * *

"I remember when you were there for me when I was in the hospital. My mom told me you never left my side. I'm not going to leave you anymore. Nothing is going to come between us. Not anymore, I promise. I love you Sonny." Will brought his other hand and brushed a few strands of hair away from Sonny's forehead.

"I need you to open your eyes for me. I don't want to do this without you." Will looked over at the machine for a minute, then back at Sonny. His hand still in Sonny's and his other hand resting on his heart. Will moved off the chair and kissed Sonny first on his cheek, then his lips.

"I'm his mother and I forbid you to see him. He's not going to take it well. And he's married. His husband is in there with him right now."

"I don't think he is going to take it well when he finds out what his husband did to him."

"What are you talking about?" The door opened and Will came out.

"Oh sweetie, how is he?" Adrienne walked over to Will and hugged him.

"He's doing good. He's strong."

"I wanted to see how you were holding up." Paul looked at Will.

"I'm okay. Sonny's is going to be okay. Thanks for sticking around." Will moved to hug him.

"Anytime." Paul smiled and walked away.

"I'm going to check on him." Adrienne said and walked into the room.

The beeping sound from the monitor continued on. But the wires around him scared his mom.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so glad you're okay. Thank god Victor and Maggie were there. I thought I almost lost you." She cried openly.

"If something would have happened, I just.." She couldn't formulate any coherent words. Each time she tried to say so,etching, she couldn't stop crying. A hand fell on her shoulder and reassured her with a gentle squeeze. Adrienne turned around and saw that it was Justin. She got up from the chair and hugged him.

"He's okay. He's going to be fine."

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier." Paul walked up to Will as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"It's fine. I was being a jerk."

"No hard feelings then?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Nope. It's all good."

"Thanks Will. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Um, oh, never mind." Paul was trying to think of a way to ask Will if he could see Sonny.

"What?"

"Oh, I was going to ask you something. But it slipped my mind."

"What is it?" Will looked at him.

"It's nothing. Oh, I saw that the article is up."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. It's great."

"All that hard work paid off." Will laughed. Adrienne and Justin came back about an hour later from recovery.

Victor made his way to the room with Maggie close to him. Adrienne watched Paul closely as he and Will were bonding. There has to be some way for him to leave. She thought that he had something to do with the state that Sonny is in. She just had to figure something out.


End file.
